


Weihnachtliche Erinnerungen

by Saffier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffier/pseuds/Saffier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Weihnachtsfest auf Atlantis rückt näher und alle Bewohner freuen sich darauf. Wirklich alle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtliche Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Weihnachtliche Erinnerungen  
> Beta: Tamara  
> Serie: SGA  
> Staffel: etwa Mitte der 1. Staffel  
> Rating: G  
> Anmerkung: Mein Beitrag für den diesjährigen Stargate-Project Adventskalender.

Als John den Gang zu den Quartieren entlang ging, konnte selbst er nicht mehr länger leugnen, dass Weihnachten bald vor der Tür stand. Einige Bewohner von Atlantis hatten sich scheinbar zusammengetan und während der letzten Tage gemeinsam die Gänge, die Kantine, ja sogar Kontroll- und Gateraum mit Weihnachtsschmuck dekoriert. Das hieß im Klartext kleine Tannenkränze, Kerzen, Figuren von Weihnachtsmännern, Engeln und Rentieren und irgendjemand hatte sogar eine Krippe aufgestellt. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wo sie das alles aufgetrieben hatten, denn noch immer konnten sie keinen Kontakt zur Erde herstellen, da sie noch immer kein ZPM auftreiben konnten. Einiges hatten sie sicherlich von den Athosianern bekommen können, aber die Figuren? Hatten manche Bewohner tatsächlich das wenige persönliche Gepäck, was sie mitnehmen durften, für Weihnachtsdekoration genutzt?  
  
Endlich war er bei seinem Quartier angekommen und öffnete die Tür. Eilig betrat er den Raum, der im Gegensatz zur restlichen Stadt überhaupt nicht weihnachtlich wirkte, und noch während sich die Tür wieder schloss, ließ er sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen. Dass er das letzte Mal unbeschwert und fröhlich Weihnachten gefeiert hatte, war schon viele Jahre her. Seit dem war er immer froh, wenn die Feiertage möglichst bald wieder vorbei waren und alles wieder seinen normalen Lauf nahm.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, drängten sich Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit in den Vordergrund. Weihnachten war damals für ihn immer eines der schönsten Feste gewesen, denn es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, an denen die gesamte Familie friedlich beisammen saß. Seine Mutter schmückte immer das gesamte Haus und überall waren Kerzen und Lichterketten im und um das Haus herum verteilt. Er und Dave halfen ihr beim Schmücken  des Tannenbaums. Sogar sein Vater, der ansonsten wegen seiner Firma immer unterwegs oder zumindest auf Abruf war, hielt sich während der gesamten Weihnachtstage den Terminkalender frei und nahm keine geschäftlichen Anrufe entgegen. An diesen Tagen konnten sie einfach nur eine normale Familie sein.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Weihnachten, als er zwölf Jahre alt war. Einige Monate zuvor hatte er im Schaufenster einen Spielzeug-Hubschrauber entdeckt, den er mit Hilfe einer Steuerung durch die Luft fliegen lassen konnte. Sein Vater war damals dagegen gewesen, ihm den Hubschrauber zu kaufen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er, was das Fliegen anging, bereits zu der Zeit genug Flausen im Kopf. Aber zu Weihnachten stand eben dieser Hubschrauber unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Seine Mutter hatte sich durchgesetzt und das Spielzeug für ihn besorgt. Die nächsten Wochen war er fast keine Sekunde lang ohne seinen geliebten Hubschrauber anzutreffen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken musste John leicht lächeln und schaute auf. Dort stand er. John hatte den Hubschrauber all die Jahre lang gehegt und gepflegt und auch als er nach Atlantis aufbrach, konnte er diesen nicht zurücklassen. Jetzt hatte er einen Ehrenplatz im Regal seines Quartiers. Er hatte damals zwar noch viele andere Flugzeuge und Hubschrauber besessen, doch war dieser etwas Besonderes, handelte es sich dabei doch um das letzte Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Kurze Zeit darauf hatten die Ärzte bei ihr Krebs diagnostiziert und dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Nur ein halbes Jahr später war sie bereits an den Folgen der Krankheit gestorben. Als er entdeckt wurde, war der Krebs bereits zu weit fortgeschritten, so dass die Chemotherapie nicht mehr angeschlagen hatte.  
  
Danach war die Beziehung zu seinem Vater komplett in die Brüche gegangen, so dass er selbst solche besinnlichen Feste wie Weihnachten nicht mehr genießen konnte – und das hatte sich bis heute nicht mehr geändert, würde es sich vermutlich auch nie.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte John auch nie erwartet, sich irgendwo jemals wieder zu Hause zu fühlen. Und doch war Atlantis mit seinen Bewohnern nach nur einem halben Jahr so etwas wie eine Heimat für ihn geworden. Hinzu kam, dass er hier Leute gefunden hatte, denen er vertraute, mit denen er gerne zusammen war – angefangen bei seinem Team und Dr. Weir. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie nun in der Stadt lebten, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zur Erde und im Angesicht eines neuen Feindes, hatten sie schon vieles gemeinsam erlebt und das hatte sie zusammen wachsen lassen. Vielleicht waren sie dadurch sogar so etwas wie eine Familie geworden. Und gerade das war es doch, was ihm seit dem Tod seiner Mutter gefehlt hatte und der Grund dafür, dass er Feste wie Weihnachten nicht mehr genießen konnte: eine richtige Familie.  
  
Jetzt waren da Teyla, die immer gute Seele des Teams, mit der man über alles reden konnte, Aiden, der irgendwie so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder war, auf den er aufpassen musste, Elizabeth, die alles zusammenhielt und dadurch das Oberhaupt der Familie darstellte und sogar Rodney, der zwar nicht mit einer Waffe umgehen konnte, dem er aber dennoch sein Leben anvertrauen würde, wenn es darum ging, eine technische oder wissenschaftliche Lösung zu finden. Und außerdem erfreute er sich immer wieder daran, den Kanadier zu ärgern.  
  
John wusste nicht, wie lange er mittlerweile auf seinem Bett saß, vor sich hinstarrte und den Gedanken seinen Lauf ließ. Letztendlich war es sein Headset, das ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.  
  
„Hey, Sheppard. Die Weihnachtsfeier hat bereits angefangen, wo sind Sie? Sie sollten mal das Buffet sehen. So viele leckere Kuchen und Kekse habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber Elizabeth besteht darauf, dass erst das gesamte Führungspersonal anwesend sein soll, ehe wir uns daran bedienen dürfen. Sie will wohl noch eine Rede halten oder so. Also schwingen Sie Ihren Hintern hierher, denn außer Ihnen sind bereits alle da!“  
  
Unwillkürlich musste John grinsen. Das war typisch für Rodney, dass er natürlich direkt ans Essen dachte. Aber hatte er wirklich so lange hier gesessen? Als er in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt war, waren es noch gute zwei Stunden bis zum Beginn der Weihnachtsfeier und jetzt war er bereits zu spät?  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, Rodney. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg und bin in spätestens zehn Minuten bei euch.“  
  
Eilig stand John auf, schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und zog sich um. Schließlich war das eine Weihnachtsfeier, da war die Uniform vielleicht nicht das beste Outfit. Stattdessen streifte er sich eine blaue Jeans und ein einfaches beiges Hemd über. Noch einmal schnell ins Bad, um sich frischzumachen und mit dem Kamm erfolglos durch die Haare zu gehen, und schon war er startklar.  
  
Als er das Quartier verlassen hatte und sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum nächsten Transporter machte, musste John feststellen, dass er sich tatsächlich ein wenig auf die Feier freute. Vielleicht waren die Gedanken, die er sich vorhin gemacht hatte, gar nicht so verkehrt. Er hatte seine Heimat und seine Familie gefunden. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Weihnachten endlich wieder zu genießen. Und wenn die Wraith sich so still verhielten wie in den letzten Wochen, dann würde es tatsächlich ein friedliches Fest werden.  
  
ENDE  
© Saffier (November 2013)


End file.
